Guitar
''Guitar Losers'' Trent woke up and said that today he felt really confident about today's challenge. Duncan told Trent to look out because Chef is gonna get him, Trent screams and then realizing Duncan's tease, he walks away annoyed. Duncan then vows to make Trent's day horrible. In the girls cabin... Heather told Bridgette that she would be more useful to the team if she got a new style. Lewshana gets angry when Heather starts insulting everyone. So Lewshana then kicks Heather and Heather falls out the cabin and right next to Chris. Chris told the cast that they had to play the guitars. Owen says that Trent would rock at this. Then every other guy agrees. Duncan then says that if they kept that up, the Screaming Gophers would be the ones losing and Trent would be the one going home. Courtney & Gwen both say that Duncan shouldn't get too overconfident. DJ tells Tyler that Lindsay is waiting for you to kiss her. Harold then says to DJ that he is a good friend (in his mind) and they both start getting setup. Trent chose his regular. The cast start playing, one by one the cast get out. Courtney & Beth get out for sucking, and Beth says okay. Tyler, & Bridgette said that Duncan will be eliminated in this episode. Then the two got out and Duncan, Ezekiel, and Cody laughed. Justin said that Trent would win. Trent then played out loud and Chris then decided who went to the next round. Trent, Heather, Lewshana, Harold, Duncan, Gwen, Ezekiel. Ezekiel says that he was glad to see Lewshana in the elimination round. Heather cheats and gets Lewshana out. Then Trent & Gwen both together gets Heather out by breaking her strings. Duncan then trips Trent and Beth said that wasn't nice, and Lindsay said that Duncan was a meanie and that he should lose this challenge. Owen then yells out that Duncan is a very good competitor which pleases Duncan and Duncan promises Owen a piece of steak. In the Confessional: Lindsay says that Duncan isn't a worthy competitor and that Chris shouldn't have let him on this show. Cody starts to check out Gwen and asks her questions about random things. Heather then said out loud that Trent & Gwen said in the confessionals that they like each other. Which causes Gwen to get mad and Trent to get a disgusted and have messed up face. Gwen then dropped out and started beating up Heather (along with Lewshana & Bridgette). Eva states that Trent still got this. Duncan & Trent were in the final two. With Trent sad he still played until Duncan trips him again and he ends up getting everyone in the infirmary (including himself). Unfortunantely for Trent, Duncan was okay and told Heather, Lindsay, Lewshana, Harold, Tyler, Bridgette, Eva, and Owen to vote Trent off. After seeing how the situation was, Harold's alliance except Lewshana was going to vote him off. Heather also voted him off. Trent, Lindsay, and Lewshana voted for Heather for what she did. The awards went like this, Owen, Lewshana, Tyler, Lindsay, Bridgette, Eva, Harold, and the bottom two were Trent and Heather. In the Confessional: Harold along with others were unpleased with voting Trent off. Heather was safe and Trent had to go. Owen said peace, Gwen hugged him, and Duncan told him that he wasn't good at pretty much anything, said he sucked in everything he did, but still said that he didn't deserve to get voted off and at that moment it seemed like Trent & Duncan got along cuz' they fist bumped afterwards and Trent went on the boat of losers as 19th place. Altough Trent was sad, he thought of how Duncan finally said something nice to him (not knowing what Duncan did). Chris then signs off the show looking surprised that most people agreed with Duncan. Second Heading Season 1, Episode 7 '' '' Episode Guide "Splish Splash Darter Park" "Are you smarter than a Jock?"